


[J2] Young and Beautiful

by rongme2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rongme2/pseuds/rongme2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#抱团写手社作业##I won't#<br/>Author: 容么么<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Warning：SPN,J2,RPS, JPXJA,日常向甜文, 一发完结，→顶风作案←</p>
            </blockquote>





	[J2] Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3.希望还可以。望天

I've seen the world  
我已见过这个世界的所有  
Done it all, had my cake now  
历经沧桑，终将今日浮华享受  
Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now  
闪烁珠宝，名利声望，与奢靡生活  
Hot summer nights, mid-July  
在那仲夏之夜，炎热如灼  
When you and I were forever wild  
竭尽疯狂，无所顾虑的你我  
The crazy days, the city lights  
那些放纵时日，如城市不灭灯火  
The way you'd play with me like a child  
而你与我嬉闹，恍如稚子落拓

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
当我年华老去，容颜不复，你会否依然爱我？  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
当我残破灵魂，一无所有，你会否也依然爱我？  
I know you will, I know you will  
我知道你会，我相信你会  
I know that you will  
你一定会  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  
即便我苍老枯萎，你也会一如既往地爱我

 

Jensen点开视频纯属一时兴起，他知道网上有许多关于Sam和Dean的Slash，但他很少会去关注——即便那是Jared和他投入最多的角色，每次看到他也还是会觉得有一些尴尬。相比之下Jared的接受能力就要强得多，Jensen不止一次看到过Jared看网上那些标注着【Wincest】的文字或图片哈哈大笑，然后拿来与他分享。

照Jared的原话来说就是——Jensen,我们都在一起了，为什么Sam和Dean不能在一起呢？

Jensen无法反驳。

Sera把视频发给他的时候信誓旦旦地跟他保证一定会喜欢。说实话，他觉得编剧一定时常在那些同人小说站点披着马甲彻夜看文，才会把supernatural的剧本写得如此天马行空。

视频的内容其实非常简单，就是关于Sam和Dean的一切，从小到大的每一个细节，那些本该都是Jensen十分熟悉的，分散在每一集中的点滴感动，被粉丝拼凑而成。背景音乐Jensen也听过，是Gatsby里的Young and Beautiful。但是这样的组合却莫名地触动了他，或许与一个角色相伴走过将近十年时光，会让人觉得那些角色都不再只是一个虚幻的形象。就如同当AI被赋予了感情，它们就不再仅仅是机器一样。

于是那天晚上准备睡觉的时候，当Jared从背后像个无尾熊一样地抱着他，鼻尖亲昵地蹭过他的后颈，并习惯性地说“Love you, Jensen”的时候，他鬼使神差地问了一句。

"Hey, Jared. Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

其实话一说出口Jensen就后悔了，这么矫情实在太娘了一点，于是他侧过头把脸埋进枕头，假装这么丢人的话不是自己说出来的。

Jared似乎也有些诧异于Jensen会问出这样的问题，不过他很快笑起来，是他常有的那种最阳光的笑容，嘴巴咧得开开的露出两个酒窝。他把Jensen抱得更紧，特别认真地说，“No, I won't.”

Jensen微微一怔。

“Besides,你现在也不那么年轻啦Mrs. Jenny，你已经36岁了。”Jared又补充道。

于是Jensen翻了个身，把脸更深地埋进了枕头里，拒绝承认自己有那么一点点失落。

 

第二天早上Jared起床的时候Jensen还睡着，他保持着前一晚上的姿势背对着Jared，双手垫在枕头下，半张脸埋都在枕头里，毯子随着Jared起身的动作滑落下去，堪堪盖到腰上，勾出一条诱人的弧线。

这样的Jensen总是让Jared爱不释手，于是他单手撑在床沿，用他不可思议的身材优势凑到Jensen的正面，轻柔地吻住对方在睡梦中微微向上撅起的嘴唇。

“你睡着的样子就像是在勾引别人亲你。”Jared有一次这么对Jensen说，然后他在Jensen能反驳之前吻住了Jensen那浅色的柔软的唇，它有着全世界最美好的触感与Jared最喜爱的形状。他说：“但只有我能这么做。”

因此Jared现在正在行使他的权力。他用他的双唇包裹住Jensen的，再用舌尖轻舔过他的唇瓣。他不厌其烦地一遍又一遍地感受对方美妙的唇形，直到Jensen微微皱起了眉，发出极轻地一声哼吟。

浅金色的睫毛颤了颤，Jensen没有睁开眼睛，但Jared知道他已经醒了。因为Jensen往前凑过去一点，张开双唇回应Jared的吻。

这是他的本能。Jared这么想着弯起了嘴角，他们又这样温存了一会儿，然后Jared在完全把Jensen吵醒或者说完全让他自己兴奋起来之前抽身而退。把这个宁静的早晨还给窗外的日光与他尚存睡意的恋人。

 

Jared跑步回来的时候Jensen已经起床了。如果是在平日，那么一般会是这样的场景——

Jensen背对着Jared在厨房里忙碌，准备两人份的早餐。尽管他不肯穿Jared给他买的围裙，但他的背影依旧沉静美好。于是Jared会悄悄地走上去，伸出他长的过分的手臂一把勾住Jensen的腰，像一只大型犬一样地索吻。而Jensen会转过头自然而然地回应他，直到锅子里的煎蛋散发出烧焦的味道。

不过今天显然不同往日。Jensen在Jared凑过来时用叉子插了一小截香肠塞进他的嘴巴里，然后躲开对方的手臂端着盘子走到桌边。“早餐准备好了。”

Jared咽下嘴里的食物跟上去，坐在了餐桌的另一边。他拿起叉子戳了戳盘子里的煎蛋，看向对面专心吃饭的Jensen，有些无辜地开口。“I just want to say morning. [我只是想和你说早安。]”

“Oh, I think you have said morning this morning. [我想你今天早上已经说过了不是吗？]”Jensen不以为意地回答，甚至连头都没有抬一下。

于是Jared再迟钝也意识到他的爱人在闹别扭了。

他想来想去他近期唯一有可能惹到Jensen的地方就是昨天晚上的对话了。天知道他只是开个玩笑。他当然知道为什么Jensen昨晚会突发奇想地问他这个问题——Sera把视频给剧组的每个人都发了。而且他很高兴Jensen会问出来。大部分时候Jensen都用一种沉默而包容的姿态来回应他的感情，但他心中有更炙热的感受。即便他不说，Jared也知道。但是每次他偶尔的流露都让Jared感到无比雀跃。

Jensen是沉静的，温和的，内心强大的。但他偶尔展露的孩子气或者炙热的那一面，只有Jared见过。

 

I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now  
将这个世界点亮，做我舞台霓虹斑驳  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
多少时代变迁，予我全新王国  
Hot summer days, rock and roll  
炎炎夏日，摇滚浑浊  
The way you'd play for me at your show  
因你的表演独为我一人而鲜活  
And all the ways I got to know  
而你的英俊面容与不羁魂魄  
Your pretty face and electric soul  
亦是我心中所有执着

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
当我年华老去，容颜不复，你会否依然爱我？  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
当我残破灵魂，一无所有，你会否也依然爱我？  
I know you will, I know you will  
我知道你会，我相信你会  
I know that you will  
你一定会  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  
即便我苍老枯萎，你也会一如既往地爱我

 

Jensen知道Jared已经已经发现了自己的态度问题，没有人比他们更了解彼此了。Jensen拒绝承认自己昨天晚上感到沮丧，但他就是不想与Jared那么亲密。如同一个幼稚的报复，但他无法克制。

或许和Jared待久了，连带着他自己也变得幼稚起来。

他以为Jared会来和自己说些什么，不过并没有。他只是……跟着他。这让Jensen感到特别的不适应，就好像被一个委屈的小孩儿跟着一样，理由是自己不给他吃糖。

"Sometimes I do hate puppy eyes. "[有时候我着实讨厌他那双狗狗眼。] Jensen翻了个白眼，在心里对自己这么说。每次只要Jared这么看着他就让他不由自主且毫无原则地举起双手投降。"Actually nobody on Earth can fight that!"[事实上这世上没有人能抵抗他的眼睛。] Jensen回头看了一眼Jared，又补充了一句，为他自己的心软做出合理的解释。

他正带着Harley和Sadie在院子里玩耍。Well，其实是他的浇水，Harley和Sadie在围着他的玩耍。附带一只Padalecki种大狗坐在台阶上可怜巴巴地看着他。Jensen都能看到他脑袋上垂下来的耳朵和身后摇摆的尾巴。

这还只是一个开始。之后的半天里Jensen走到哪里三条狗就步调统一地跟到哪里。比如当他在沙发里看电影时，Harley和Sadie就趴在地毯上，Dog!Padalecki则坐在边上的单人沙发——但是显然除了Jensen没有人（或者狗）对电影情节感兴趣，他们只是自顾自地努力想要Jensen陪他们玩而已。

这样的情况一直持续到Jensen走进健身室。Dog!Padalecki很好地展现了他作为动物的占有欲，把他的同类锁在了门外。自己则抱着双臂靠在一边看Jensen锻炼。

It's getting worse.[情况变得更糟糕了]

做引体向上的时候Jensen可以感觉到Jared的视线紧紧地黏在他身上。是他所熟悉专属于Jared的灼热的视线。即便他背对着Jared都能感觉到对方的视线沿着自己的脖颈一寸一寸地往下挪，从背脊到下腰的曲线再到双腿。最后又回到了他的臀部。

God, stop looking at me like this! [上帝啊，让他别再这么看着我了。] Jensen保持在最高点，闭上眼睛让自己忽略身后高热的视线，努力保持着呼吸的节奏。但他的身体因为这样的姿势而绷得更紧，汗水沿着他的肌肉滚落，隐没在从运动裤边缘露出白色内裤边沿里，在他的背脊上留下了湿漉漉的性感的水迹。

荷尔蒙的气味在狭小的空间里碰撞迸发，破碎成更多的成千上万的分子。彼此的味道和欲望从对方的毛孔渗入，无法克制。气温像是被突然拔高了几度将整个房间的气氛变得煽情。有那么片刻，他们彼此都只能听见对方刻意放轻的呼吸。

Jensen在自己用尽力气前松开手让自己落在地上。他喘着气睁开眼睛，然后从面前巨大的落地镜里看见了Jared。

他知道Jared勃起了。他的目光中充斥着急不可耐的渴求与爱慕，却又如同在膜拜最珍爱的艺术品般小心翼翼地站在最远处不敢靠近。他从不知道如何掩饰自己的爱意和欲望，但他尊重Jensen。

更可怕的是Jensen很清楚，仅仅是这样被Jared看着，他就已被撩拨到硬得发胀。感谢上帝他现在穿的是宽松的运动裤才不至于那么丢脸。

他无意识地舔过自己的下唇。Jared的双眼因为他的动作微微眯起了一些，就像一只蓄势待发的野狼。没错，野狼。他全身的肌肉都紧绷着，如同一只隐于暗处等待时机捕猎的孤狼。他饿到发疯，却仍旧在等。

他在等待Jensen发出同意的讯号。

他们就这样隔着镜子互相凝视了短暂几秒，时间的弦被无限拉长，空气炙热到粘稠，直到一切完全崩裂，炸开成千万碎片坠落于彼此眼中。然后Jensen率先转身走向了浴室。

 

Jensen打开淋浴器，冰冷的水花溅落在他滚烫的皮肤上让他忍不住战栗。他闭上眼睛向上顺了一把头发，仰着脸发出了无声的叹息。

冷水仅给他带来了片刻冷静，因为很快就有更加炙热的温度从背后紧紧地贴了上来。

Jared已经脱掉了衣服，他从身后贴上Jensen，急不可耐地低下头吻住他的侧颈，又腾出手将水温调高。

“别用冷水Jensen，你会感冒。”

Jared咬住Jensen的耳垂时这么说道，因此他的话就像贴着耳膜传入，酥麻的战栗一路传到心脏，再通过血脉的鼓动被传到四肢百骸。他的声音沙哑低沉，如同经过了长久的忍耐与沉默。这让Jensen忍不住皱起眉，他的脸上还残留着运动留下的红晕，此时也变得更加情色。他感觉到Jared的舌尖煽情地舔过耳廓，而他的勃起则从身后顶在他的身上。这一切都让他无法忍耐。

“Shut up.”于是Jensen极轻地说了一句，然后转过身按住Jared的后脑将他的恋人拉下来吻住，他的声音消散了两个人的唇齿之间。“……and fuck me.”

But still, Jared heard it, or maybe he just felt it.[但Jared还是听见了，或者他只是感受到了。]“No, Jensen.”Jared说，他勾起嘴角笑得像条在讨好主人的大型犬。他的唇落在Jensen可爱的雀斑上，然后吻住了那双金绿色如深潭的眼睛。

“I make love with you.”

Jensen没有回答。他感觉到Jared的膝盖顶入了他的双腿间，然后自己的背贴上了冰凉的墙壁。花洒的水幕让他几乎睁不开眼睛，于是他更加清晰地感觉到Jared在吻他的乳头，Jared的双手按住他的臀部让两人的下身紧密相贴，摩擦传来的快感让他双腿发软。

“Ennnn……”Jensen的喉咙深处溢出压抑的呻吟。他想开口说话，可是淋浴的水落进他的嘴巴里，他猛烈地呛了两声。然后他听见Jared笑起来。

花洒终于被人关掉的同时，Jared向上拖住他的左膝抬起了他的一条腿，然后从正面进入了他。

“God……”Jensen随着他的动作弓起了背脊呻吟出声，他睁开眼睛的瞬间有水珠顺着眼角如泪水般滚落。灼热的阴茎如肉刃般强势地插入他的体内，直直地顶到最深的地方。他的双手紧紧地捏住了Jared的肩膀无声地喘息，但此刻疼痛只能让他更加兴奋。

Jensen有那么一瞬间觉得自己就这样就可以达到高潮，但Jared只是稍作停留就动了起来，将他的神智带往更高更远的地方。抽离的动作让他感到一阵无法抑制的酥痒，他的后穴不由自主地随着他的身体收缩。Jared闷哼了一声，然后再次狠狠地顶了进去。

“It's Jared.”——Not God.

Jensen听见了Jared的话，但他已经无法冷静地思考。他全身的感官都被聚集在了下身，混杂着抵抗与接纳。他挣扎在清醒与沉溺，快感与疼痛的边缘，需要用尽全力才能保证自己不大声地叫出来，而这种隐忍的喘息更加让他的爱人兴奋。Jensen咬住自己的下唇却因为某下一次深入而不自觉地松开，低哑的呻吟如同滚烫的潮水将Jared淹没。

Jared进入的频率并不快，但每一次都重重地顶到他身体的最深处。迸裂的快感顺着他的背脊直窜脑门无法抑制。他觉得自己的大腿根因摩擦而发疼发酸，他站在地上的那条腿几乎用不上力气，但Jared紧紧地抱着他支撑着他们两个的重量。

Jensen其实并不喜欢被人保护的感觉，但他不排斥Jared的拥抱。此刻Jared的一部分在他的身体深处，肿胀到无法忽略的存在着，他甚至可以感觉到对方的脉动，贴着他最私密的、连自己都没有触碰过的皮肤传达到他的心脏，那么疼痛，那么愉悦。于是他知道可以完全地放松，放任自己堕入更深的深渊，让Jared支撑住自己。因为他相信他。

Jensen在床上与他平日一样沉稳隐忍，只有在实在无法承受时才放任自己呻吟出声，可Jared熟知他的一切，他知道怎样让Jensen失去控制。他亲吻抚摸过Jensen最渴望被触碰过的地方，看着Jensen微微纠结着眉心隐忍着快感，性感的双唇微微张开随着他的每一次进入而发出低哑的喘息。他喜欢在做爱时掌控主导权，更喜欢让Jensen失去控制地在他身下呻吟。他让自己每一下都擦过Jensen敏感的前列腺，看着他猛然紧绷的身体和无声张开的双眼，连呻吟都带上了些许颤抖。

Jared低下头着迷地吻住Jensen的唇，而他爱人的左腿毫无自觉地环上了他的腰。

狭小的淋浴房并没有因为热水被关掉而冷却下来，湿漉的蒸汽凝成水珠顺着透明的玻璃滚落。Jared狠狠地占有他的爱人，在他不会被看见的部分的皮肤上留下属于自己的印记。Jensen的眼睛如同蒙上了一层微薄的雾气不再清明，但Jared依然从他的眼睛里看见了自己。

只有他自己。

于是当高潮来临的时候，Jared紧紧地抱住Jensen，他的脸深深埋进对方的脖颈。他说：“I love you, Jensen, so I won't.”

Jensen感觉到属于Jared的灼热液体迸发在他的体内，滚烫如灼烧一般，让他浑身颤抖，眼前有白光散落。然后Jared捏住了他硬到不行的阴茎近乎粗暴地套弄，直到他也在对方手中射了出来。高潮的时候他的全身都如痉挛一般地缩紧，让尚未退出的Jared几乎要呻吟出来。Jensen仰起头失神地低吼，眼角眉梢都因为高潮而染上了煽情的薄红。

“Jarrrr……”

他的表情性感得要命。Jared这么想着，不顾手上还沾染着对方的精液，更加紧地拥抱住了Jensen。声音也是。

Jensen花了很长时间才明白之前Jared在说什么，Jared疲软的欲望并没有从他的身体里抽出，而他们紧贴的小腹上黏腻无比。两个人的身体交叠在一起靠在墙上，Jared灼热的气息喷洒在他的肩颈。他的全身上下都因为刚才的性事而脱力，Jensen很清楚如果不是对方的支撑，或许自己就已经滑落在地。他的嗓子干涩至极，以至于废了一点劲才发出声，“What?”

Jared动了动，用他的额头贴上Jensen的，他们的鼻尖也顶在了一块儿，这让Jared笑了笑。他的Jensen的脸上还残留着高潮的红晕，浑身上下都散发着自己的味道，迷蒙而疑惑的眼神让他看起来难得的脆弱。最重要的是他们紧密无间地结合在一起，宛如一体。这一切都让Jared无比愉悦。

“Because you are young and beautiful in my eyes, Jensen. And you will always be.”[因为Jensen你在我的眼中就是年轻而英俊的，而且永远都会是。]

Jensen愣了愣，然后嘴角克制不住地上扬。于是他侧过一些避开对方的鼻子，微微向上扬起下巴，直到他们的唇相互触碰。

Jared伸手打开了花洒，温热的水雾很快将玻璃蒸腾，将他们锁入独有的小小世界。

——当你不在年轻美丽时我将不会再爱你。那是因为你的美在我心中永恒，而那一天永远不会到来。

Dear lord when I get to heaven  
敬爱的主，当我魂魄归于天堂  
Please let me bring my man  
请让他陪伴我身旁  
When he comes tell me that you'll let me  
许他同行，与我共赏  
Father tell me if you can  
天父啊，请允诺我这微薄愿望

Oh that grace, oh that body Oh that face makes me wanna party  
他的优雅身姿与英俊面容，让我沉醉痴狂  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds  
唯有他如日光，让我闪烁最美光芒

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
当我年华老去，容颜不复，你会否依然爱我？  
Will you still love me when I got nothiyg but my aching soul  
当我残破灵魂，一无所有，你会否也依然爱我？  
I know you will, I know you will  
我知道你会，我相信你会  
I know that you will  
你一定会  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  
当我苍老枯萎，你可会一如既往地爱我？  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  
当我不复如昨，你可还不变初心地爱我？  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
青春美貌转瞬凋落，而你我非它——当永垂不朽

-End-


End file.
